Survivor
by Sophia Lux
Summary: In 2012 many innocent people were killed. And more are being slaughtered. Join Marik as he and the leaders of Underground Atlas try to stop Kaiba. How? With seven mystical items. And also trying to stop falling in love on the journey there. Thiefshipping! First story please Read and Review! Enjoy!


Survivor  
A/N Hey guys this is my first story. This idea would never leave my head so I just had to type it out. Enjoy! And please Read and Review!

* * *

I walk along the dirt path. I was going to practice my aim again. I check inside my coat. Yup they were all there. The collection of knifes that I had found a few days later after arriving here. I was going to the archery range. I wasn't any good with bow and arrows, so I just use knifes. They've been with me for a long time. They were my favorite kind of weapon.

I take a left and I see the four targets and the shed were the bows and arrows were stored at. I take off my coat and place it against the shed, and I take out four knifes. One was a long sharp cutting knife, another was a short knife with a slight curved point, the other had the shark teeth blade, and my personal favorite, The Butcher Knife.

I stand behind the yellow line on dirt. I take a deep breath, and throw the first knife with a little bit of force. Bulls Eye. I step to the right a little and repeat the same routine.

After the seconded and third knifes it was time for Butcher Knife. I like this knife because of the force you need to throw it. It shows that if you can throw it your strong. I take a deep breath. Look at the center of the target. I focus at the target, nothing else. Without looking away from the target, I throw the knife with all my force. Bulls Eye.

I practice my aim for a very long time. But then I decide to go get some lunch. I walk down the same path, looking at my surroundings, for what seems like the hundredth time. On my right are a bunch of cabins all spread out, but not so far away, on my left is the campfire, where I guess everyone sat around and just talked.

As I keep walking straight. I see all the tables that must of been for the campers to eat at. Straight ahead I see a swimming pool, a little to the left, I see one of the small water fountains around the camp. And if you look up, you can see a bit of the climbing tower. Which I already climbed.

As I enter the small lodge where they made the food I wonder about how I ended up in this abandoned camp. It happened so fast, one minute we're celebrating New Years and next thing we know we're running for our life's. Some how Seto Kaiba got all the army's forces from around the world to kill off all the innocent people, and save the rich and powerful.

I ran with my family, my sister Ishizu, my older brother Odion, and my twin Melvin. Some where along the way I got separated from them. After that I just hot wired a car and drove straight. I stopped in the mountains, I walked for two days in the forest and ended in this abandoned camp. Luckily it had food, water, and cabins.

After I just trained and trained. I've been here ever since. While putting a frozen pizza in the oven, I wonder where my family is, are they safe? Are they well kept? Are they even alive?

Shaking my head as I open the oven and eat my pizza, another meal without my family.

* * *

I walk back to cabin seven. I open the door and grab a towel and a pair of boxers. I head straight to the bathroom. I shut the door and get rid of my clothes. I turn on the shower and wait for the water to turn warm. After deeming it worthy, I step inside and let the warm water touch my skin.

As I rub soap on my body and shampoo my hair, I wonder if anyone escaped Kaiba's wrath. 'Maybe there are other people alive' I think. 'Maybe my family's alive'

I turn off the shower, and take look at myself in the mirror. My blond hair is dripping wet, my tan skin has water all over it, and my lavender eyes just sit there staring at me in the mirror. This is who I'am. Marik Ishtar, son to Martha and Hank Ishtar, the youngest of the family. A knife throwing expert at the age of 15. Survivor of the apocalypse at age 16.

After finishing my self-inspection, I change into my boxers. I decide to just read a book. A few minutes later I'm bored with the book. 'What to do' I think. 'I could go fishing, I haven't eaten fish in a while' With a shrug of my shoulders I change into a purple tank top, and black sweats.

I grab a fishing rod, and salmon eggs from under my bed and head out to the river.

* * *

I managed to catch two fishes and when I'm about to leave a hear a scream followed by a large splash.

Startled by the sound I put down the rod and hang my two fishes before I take off towards the sound of the scream. I see a girl, no more then maybe a year younger then me (16), she looked like she was drowning. I quickly jump into the river and grab the girl, I then take us to land.

As I sit and catch my breath, I inspect the girl. Long brown hair, up to her waist, tan skin, and brown eyes with a pair of glasses. She had a black dress, it was a little over the knees, and it was torn and dirty. But what shocks me most about the girl, is the two brown cat ears on top of her head.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl. She looks at me before answering. "Aurora Rojas and you are?" I notice a hit of an accent when she spoke. "Marik, Marik Ishtar." I said. "Are you American?" Aurora asked. "No I'm Egyptian." I answer. "I'm Mexican." She says.

"Wait did you say Ishtar?" "Yes why?" Her eyes widen. "Marik! Your Marik!" She screamed. "Yes um why do you ask again?" I wonder. "Your brother Melvin is the second leader of the Underground Atlas, and your sister and brother Ishizu and Odion are the two co-captains!" She says.

My eyes widen. Their alive! "Where are they, and how do you know them!?"

"Let me explain everything but can I please change I'm soaking wet." Aurora says.

* * *

It takes me a while to register everything Aurora just told me. Here let me explain. So basically Seto is killing everyone that is not rich and powerful, after that he will destroy the world and rebuild a new one from the ashes. He controls people by this mystical item called the Millennium Rod, and there are seven of these items. The rod used by Seto, the neckless used by my sister, the eye used by Melvin, the ring used by the first leader of the Underground Atlas, the key used by the brother and third leader of the first leader, which confused me, I need to learn their names. The puzzle used by a co-captain named Yugi, and the scale which has not found its user.

"Wow." I muttered. "Yes wow indeed." Aurora says. "So how did you end up here?" I ask. "Oh well I'm the daughter of Don Miguel Rojas, rich and powerful Mexican, we went to a party, and I found out they wanted to use me as a fucking whore, I made a scene, and this is my punishment." She says while pointing to her ears. "So I escaped, took two cars and drove here, wondered the forest for three days and here I am."

"So where did the first leader say to meet him at, and while your at it can you tell me his name I'm getting oddly confused." I say. "Oh his name is Bakura Touzoku, his brother and third leader is Ryou Touzoku. Oh and he told me to meet him in Highway 13." She says

"There's a Highway 13 around here." I tell her. "Oh then we should go there immediately!" Aurora says. "Yes but we should eat, pack, and sleep, so tomorrow we can go there." I tell her. "Okay we'll go tomorrow." She says.

"Good now go shower, I'll get you clothes and food, after we pack and leave ok?" "Ok." She says before she heads to the shower.

I look under the bed to the right of mine and find a bag full of girl clothes. "We'll at least she won't need to pack." I say. I leave the bag, and head to the small lodge where I decided to make some hot dogs.

While walking back to the cabin, I think about my family. 'So their alive huh, and leaders of a rebellion, I wonder if they remember me, I can't wait for tomorrow.'

When I come back to the cabin I lay Aurora's hotdogs on her bed, and start to eat mine. When Aurora come back she was wearing a pink tank top, and pink pajama pants.

"What weapons do you use?" She ask. I just open my coat which was on top of my bed. "Oh knife thrower?" She asks. "Yeah and you?" I ask. "Bow and arrow." She responds. "Oh there some here." I tell her.

"Can I use them?" "Of course why not." I say as go to a small closet where I keep a pair of arrows and a bow. You know just in case. "Here." I say as I hand them to her.

She then yawns before she curls in the bed and falls asleep. I mimic her action waiting for sleep to claim me for the big day I have ahead of me.

* * *

A/N So it's very crappy, I know but like I have to go to sleep, I'm going to do a play and have to be there at five AM. So if you can spot any mistakes can you tell me. I'll be forever grateful. This will be Thiefshipping! And no the Oc will not be paired with anyone. So please Review! Bye!


End file.
